


【贾农】原始村落

by all21003



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all21003/pseuds/all21003
Summary: 非典型先婚后爱，典型先做后爱





	【贾农】原始村落

/扮猪吃老虎，非典型先婚后爱，单向暗恋  
/三观不正！人口买卖是不对的！  
/全是我瞎掰，只为了练车

 

陈立农所在的部落是一个奇怪的部落，在20岁之前必要成亲，否则就会变成奇怪的生物。陈立农大概是听说很久以前，他们的部落遭受了灾祸，人数骤减，加之受了神灵的诅咒，便成了现在这样。而陈立农已经19了，再过几天便到了二十之期。陈立农原本倒也不急，只是好友范丞丞一直在他耳边说那个奇怪的生物有多丑陋，多恐怖，而陈立农又是有些在意面相的，多少还是有些急迫了起来。

“那这么短的日子里我找谁啊。”

范丞丞见陈立农动摇了，立马扯了一把陈立农的袖子让两人的头靠在一起，压低了嗓子和他说话，“我听老赵说他认识的人贩子那有个好看的孩子，你若是愿意，我也就帮你说道两声。”

“可是我没有钱诶。”

“不打紧，我和老赵关系可好了，肯定给你便宜。再说了，就算不够兄弟我也可以借你啊！”

陈立农不知是不是那日酒喝得有点多，他迷迷糊糊就答应了范丞丞的提议，而自己又把这事给忘了，直到范丞丞所说的老赵把人带到他家里了，陈立农才回忆起这件事来。陈立农原想说这事还是罢了，他总觉得不好，可老赵说什么木已成舟，生意场上可不能这么不作数，而那个小孩在老赵身边笑得眉眼弯弯，又似是非常喜欢他，陈立农叹了口气，应下了。

这小孩看起来也不过十七八，生性又活泼，和陈立农说话的时候滔滔不绝，没多久就把自己的情况说了个七七八八。原来这小孩叫黄明昊，自小家里就贫穷，小时候便被卖到了人贩子那，可不知是不是运气太好，现在才被陈立农这样好的人给卖了走。陈立农被他抹了蜜的嘴给哄得有些不好意思，又心花怒放，黄明昊过来抱着他说要一辈子和他在一起的时候，陈立农也晕晕乎乎答应了。

陈立农家境一般，加之买了“媳妇”多少也算不太光彩的事，婚礼便也没大操大办，陈立农只邀请了几个朋友和家里的长辈，一起吃了饭，也算是礼成。

“农农，我好喜欢你啊。”吃过酒宴以后的黄明昊和陈立农并躺在床上，陈立农刚才喝了一点儿酒，不算多，可还是有些上头，搞得他现在有点儿昏昏欲睡。耳边突然传来黄明昊的声音，陈立农闭着眼睛“嗯”了一声，过了一会儿又说了“对不起”，声音细又软，黄明昊差点没听清他这小如蚊蚋的声音。黄明昊愣了愣，凑过去拨开了陈立农遮住了眼睛的头发，又凑近亲了亲。

“该说对不起的是我啊，可是我真的好喜欢你。农农你知道吗，我听说别的地方有那种大卡车，一次能运好多东西，我特别想送给你。还有……”

黄明昊的话生生被陈立农猝不及防的吻给打断了。陈立农嫌黄明昊太吵，喋喋不休地让他都睡不好，想抬手捂住他的嘴，可是手真是太重了，陈立农干脆用了嘴。黄明昊有想象过陈立农的嘴唇一定是又软又甜的，可真的吻上了，黄明昊才发现自己的想象过于狭窄。陈立农的吻不仅像棉花糖那样甜甜的又粘粘的，还是加了春药的棉花糖，不然他黄明昊为什么现在浑身燥热只想压着陈立农做所有能做的事情呢。

棉花糖里到底能不能加春药这件事黄明昊没研究过，可陈立农的嘴唇特别适合亲吻这件事，黄明昊已经研究了一个透彻。黄明昊用舌尖细细描摹过陈立农的唇，又翘开他的嘴，先是在他唇上流连忘返，后又勾着他的舌头共舞。涎水把陈立农整个唇部都弄得亮晶晶的，黄明昊原本以为自己亲够了，看见他在烛光下泛着光亮的唇又忍不住再欺身压上，捧着陈立农的脸又吻他。

陈立农没醉，只是有点晕晕乎乎地想睡，被黄明昊长久的吻给弄得透不过气，皱着眉去推身上的黄明昊，嘴里被堵着，只发出了不满的闷哼声。黄明昊被他这几声呻吟勾得更是心痒难耐，干脆地脱了两人的里衣准备做到底。

黄明昊脱衣服的空档里陈立农终于有了喘息的机会，慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛，看着正坐在自己身上赤裸的黄明昊疑惑地歪了歪头，在黄明昊来解自己的衣衫时才开口说出了自己的疑问。

“昊昊你干嘛呀？”

“我和农农是夫妻了啊，当然要做点夫妻间才能做的事。”黄明昊说着已经解开了陈立农的衣服。陈立农身量高，条杆好，脱了衣服也不至于过瘦，黄明昊摸了摸陈立农的腹肌，陈立农被痒得直笑，伸手去拦他，却被黄明昊抓着手举过了头顶，然后低头去舔咬陈立农深粉色的乳头。陈立农人长得白，以至于身上的重点部位都颜色浅淡，乳头是粉的不说，身下的阴茎颜色也是好看，不似其他人的可怖。

陈立农还在琢磨黄明昊所说的“夫妻能做的事”是什么，就被黄明昊咬住了乳头，忍不住发出了“啊”的一声媚叫。陈立农从来不知道自己的乳头这样敏感，光是被黄明昊用舌尖舔着乳孔，陈立农就觉得下半身已经颤颤巍巍地要起来了。黄明昊对着他的乳尖又舔又咬的，整个乳头都被搞得水光粼粼，陈立农也不压抑着自己，舒服得喊出声来。可黄明昊总对着一边下嘴，另一侧受到了冷落，陈立农不免觉得有些瘙痒，直唤黄明昊帮帮他。

黄明昊自然是对陈立农的话言听计从，指哪搞哪，也不冷落陈立农身下那话儿，给陈立农撸得舒服得只哼哼。快感漫向四肢百骸，陈立农忍不住挺胯把往黄明昊手里送。黄明昊有时故意逗他，收了手，还压着陈立农吻他的脖子。陈立农嘟嘟囔囔地说黄明昊烂人，黄明昊便故意掐他的腰，疼得陈立农一个激灵，像岸上蹦弹的鱼。

“黄…黄明昊你别掐我，疼……”

一个疼字说得百转千回的，比加了白糖冰糖的蜜糖还要甜上三分，腻得不行，可黄明昊就是受用。忙道歉说农农我错了，又伸手给他揉，边揉还得边低头亲吻陈立农的脸颊，亲两口道歉一句，亲三下哄一句，夸一句。陈立农被他这一疼一痒的，连哄带夸的弄得也算是醒了酒，觉得两人这赤身裸体的样子臊得慌，说自己不疼了，让黄明昊起来。

“我起来了，那农农起来的地方怎么办？”黄明昊肯定不愿意，说着还抓着陈立农的性器撸动了一把。陈立农没想到他这样，没忍住呻吟了一声，这下便更羞了，推着黄明昊赶快起来。可陈立农的命根子还在黄明昊手里，黄明昊又怎么会听他的，连亲带咬的，活像只大黄狗，手下的动作也不停，陈立农根本犟他不过，喉咙口里的喘息声也压不住，干脆坐起来咬着黄明昊的肩膀不让自己发出声。

黄明昊被陈立农这一口咬得有点疼，心想着兔子急了真的会咬人，手上的速度也加快了，把陈立农折腾得坐都坐不住，只能搂着黄明昊的脖子。黄明昊便顺势轻声对着陈立农的耳朵说着情话，黄明昊年纪比陈立农小些，性格又活，说话总是急急躁躁的，声音便听起来有些稚嫩青涩。可此时他又是压着嗓子说着些臊人的情话，声音就像被磨过了一样，有点大麦的成熟焦味，又带着点撩人的颗粒感。陈立农听着黄明昊的话觉得身子酥了一半，只能故技重施，松了咬着他肩膀的嘴转头去寻黄明昊，要亲他。

黄明昊看出了他的心思，故意躲他，陈立农亲了他两次没够着，不满地瞪他，黄明昊乐得看他这样撒娇的小模样，依旧逗他。

“农农要亲我的话，就求我。”

“求你个大头啦！”陈立农愤愤地又咬他一口，干脆破罐子破摔，让黄明昊好好服侍他。

黄明昊也不逗了，专心地给陈立农撸着。陈立农也不知道黄明昊怎么这么会，随便几下就让他舒服得不行，他不自觉地想是不是人贩子曾让黄明昊做过什么，又忍不住生出一股子心疼来，亲了亲刚才被自己咬过的地方。黄明昊被他这突如其来的温柔给搞得有些躁，手下的劲用了多点，陈立农又疼又爽，没多久射了出来。

“农农射了，现在是不是该轮到我了？”

陈立农刚射完，有点不愿意动，又看到黄明昊翘得老高的阴茎，在心里叹了口气。

“你快一点，我好困哦。”说着便抬手去黄明昊的性器，没想到却被黄明昊牵住了手，陈立农疑惑得看了他一眼，而后者只是亲了亲他的手，笑着开了口:

“农农的手只要抱着我就行。”

陈立农刚想问你不会想让我用嘴吧，黄明昊又接着说道:“农农的嘴用来亲我或者叫床就可以了。”

“那我怎么给你弄？”

黄明昊没答，径直把刚才被陈立农弄了满手精液的那只手朝陈立农臀部那摸去，抵在了小穴前。

陈立农本想说不行的，可对上了黄明昊可怜兮兮得眼神和他看起来就硬得不行的性器，陈立农把不行咽回了胃里，又不知是不是胃里的酒迷惑了他，陈立农咽回肚子里的话生生地换了个样子。

“我没试过……”

在黄明昊心里，没拒绝就是答应，他兴奋得在陈立农颈侧亲了一口，又用另一只手揉了揉陈立农的头发，

“没事，农农只负责叫就可以。”

黄明昊说完便立马试图往那他肖想已久的地方伸进一指，然而陈立农实在太过紧张，后穴紧致到不行，别说是待会儿要进入的性器，现在黄明昊觉得一个指节都进不去。黄明昊没办法，只能又让陈立农躺下，吻着陈立农，分散他的注意力。黄明昊这次吻得极重，陈立农能清晰地听到两人涎水的交换声，他想叫黄明昊轻一点，换来的只是黄明昊的舌尖往更深的地方探去，两人分开的时候牵开了一条银丝，陈立农拿起一旁得枕头遮住了脸。

“农农，你太紧了，我进不去。”黄明昊也不去掀他的枕头，反倒起身下了床，陈立农感受到身上一轻，悄悄地掀起枕头看他。只见黄明昊找出来当初他带来的包袱，从小包袱里找出了一个什么，又转身回来了，陈立农忙又拿枕头盖住自己。

“农农。”黄明昊唤了他一声，陈立农隔着枕头嗯了一声，声音闷闷的，黄明昊伸手拿开了他的枕头，又把刚才拿了的物什在陈立农眼前晃了晃，“润滑剂。但有点催情效果，对身体不好，我实在不想给你用。”

陈立农心想黄明昊怎么会有这个，又想到刚才自己的猜想，心里还是松动了，只低声说着你用就是了。

黄明昊回到床上，又坐到了陈立农的两腿间，让他双腿环着自己的腰，又低头去吻陈立农，温柔得不行，“就这一次，我发誓。”

陈立农点点头，由着黄明昊把那偏凉的液体往他后穴抹。一开始陈立农倒是觉得没什么，只觉得凉了些，可没过多久，那阵凉就变成了热，还从外里渐渐蔓延到了内里，陈立农只觉得后穴像是有什么在爬，痒痒的。

“昊昊……”陈立农忍不住唤了黄明昊一声，黄明昊大概也是没想到药效这么快，试探着伸了一根手指，没想到这次进得意外地轻松，黄明昊又立马添了一指，低头吻了吻陈立农因为情欲而显得有些媚红的眼尾。

“就这一次。”黄明昊又重复了一遍，一边亲着陈立农的耳垂，双手一手继续在后穴开拓着，另一只手撸动着陈立农再次颤巍巍立起来的性器。

“昊昊…你，你进来呜…”陈立农被春药烧得不行，后穴的手指不但没法止痒，还让他觉得空虚感更甚，扭着腰把自己往黄明昊身上贴，黄明昊被他这媚样勾引得不行，原本打算温柔着来的心思全都抛在了一边，抽出手指便一捅而进。陈立农的后穴的媚肉一感受到黄明昊的进入，便争先恐后地一哄而上，挤压着这根巨物，两人皆发出一声满足的喟叹。

“农农，舒服吗？舒服就叫出来。”黄明昊见陈立农没什么不适，便抽动着在陈立农体内动作起来，每次都是整个拔出只留一个头部，而后又整个插入，后部的囊袋重重地撞在了陈立农的臀肉上，啪嗒啪嗒的肉体拍打声大得可怕，整个房间里都弥漫着一股淫靡的味道。

“呜…我，我不会叫…啊…”陈立农所有的思绪都被春药给牵引到了后穴处，而黄明昊每一次的动作都让他舒服得不行，毫无气力去思考其他。

“我给你示范。”黄明昊抓着陈立农的腰又往自己这按，陈立农因为进得更深而发出了高亢的呻吟，后穴更是因此紧紧得收缩着。黄明昊深呼吸了一口，又报复似的用力顶了顶，“既然是我嫁给了农农，那农农就是我相公。”

“相公的下面的小嘴好紧，比女人还会吸，每次我顶进去，都紧紧咬着我不放。”

“相公的后面也骚得很，我就轻轻肏了两下，后面就和山洪暴发了一样，不仅肉棒被相公弄湿了，床单都湿透了。”

“相公会了吗？待会儿你说一句，我动一下。”黄明昊没有特意去戳弄陈立农的敏感点，这个润滑剂药性太大，整个后穴都敏感得不行，黄明昊稍微施点劲，便能看见陈立农被肏得失了魂的样子。黄明昊等下陈立农回答他，便也不再动作，一插到底后便停了，等着陈立农的回答。

陈立农缓了好一会儿才从刚才黄明昊的大开大合里回过神来，他刚才又射了一次，而药效让他早就又硬了起来，黄明昊怕他射太多不好，找了根红色缎带绑住了他的根部。陈立农回了点神便想去解，黄明昊拉着他的手不给他动，只问他学会了没。

“学，学会了…”陈立农起初还不知道是什么，可后穴的痒意让他只想让黄明昊赶快动作，他故意用后穴去夹黄明昊，可黄明昊只是闷哼一声，然后用手打他的屁股，肉棒根本没有动作，陈立农又凑过去亲黄明昊，也被躲过了，陈立农后知后觉知道了黄明昊想要什么。

“呜…相公的大肉棒好厉害…”陈立农哆哆嗦嗦地开了口，羞耻感激得他眼眶都湿了一层，仿佛眨眨眼眼泪便回掉下来，陈立农只能闭上眼睛，不愿再接着说了。

“是我嫁给农农呢，农农喊我娘子就好了。”黄明昊故意气他，又转着性器在后穴研磨着，陈立农被勾引得不上不下，只能顺着黄明昊的意接着说。

“娘子把我肏得好爽…嗯…爽得后穴里都是淫水…”

“呜…想让娘子再动一动，肏死我嗯…”

“想…呜，昊昊…昊昊你动啊，我…”

黄明昊见他实在是说不出口了，便立马动作了起来。他也早就憋不住，只是陈立农实在太让他喜欢，他恨不得把这个人揉进自己的身体里。然而陈立农却还不够喜欢他，他气得不行却又无计可施，只能在床上欺负一下这个人来平一平自己的不快。

黄明昊下了狠劲，不再去折腾陈立农，也不压抑自己，狠狠地顶撞着陈立农，甚至连粉色的媚肉都在抽插中被带出。一时间，只剩肉体拍打声，水声还有呻吟声环绕在房内。等最后黄明昊射在了陈立农体内，他才解开陈立农性器上的束缚。陈立农被憋了好久，稀稀拉拉射了好久才停下，最后两眼一黑，晕了过去。

黄明昊抱着陈立农亲了好久，才抱着人去洗漱。

“农农，你怎么还不喜欢我呢？”

 

很久以后陈立农才知道黄明昊是丞相之子，很小的时候就喜欢上了有一面之缘的自己。


End file.
